


Noboru's Slave

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Anime, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Breathplay, Burp Kink, Burping, Fart, Farting, Feet, Foot Kink, Humiliation, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Noboru - Freeform, Painplay, Toilet Slave, Trample, buddyfight - Freeform, burp - Freeform, burp slave, burpslave, face burp, face fart, faceburp, facefart, facesitting, fart kink, fart slave, fartslave, feet smelling, feetsmelling, slave - Freeform, toiletslave, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: You are now Noboru Kodo's slave. Some very kinky stuff is in this fanfic. One kink per chapter. I will warn you of what kink it is at the start of each chapter. Tell me any requests.





	1. Burp Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fanfic! Read the tags first though.

*Burp kink*

He leaned in to kiss you, his eyes closed. He inched closer and closer to you as your eyes fluttered shut. Now only a few centimeters away from your face, you prepared yourself for the kiss when suddenly...  
"Bbuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrp!"  
You heared a loud burping noise and quickly opened your eyes only to see Noboru extremely close to your face with his mouth wide open. He had burped in your face. You loved him so much. 

You sniffed as much as you could of the burp while Noboru was laughing at you.  
"Wanna smell another, (y/n)?" He asked you while smirking.  
You were about to answer when he tackled you off of the bed and on to the ground. He moved his face right up to yours and-  
"Buurrrrrrrrrrrp! Uurrrrrp!" He released two rotten egg smelling burps on to your nose!  
You sniffed and sniffed taking in all of the incredible smell. Hopefully, there was more of these to come.


	2. Watersport Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noboru pisses on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Today was a new day! You woke up, as usual, without an alarm clock but with a painful kick to the balls. Your eyes immediately opened to see the yellow headed Noboru standing with his shoes on, on your crotch with his full weight.  
"Good morning, master Noboru." You greeted him.  
"Good morning, slave," he said. "Time for my morning piss" he told you.  
You understood what he meant. This happened every morning. 

You picked up the bed covers and put them on the floor so you were lay there in just your underwear, with Noboru standing on top of your crotch. Opening your mouth as wide as you could, Noboru pulled down his trousers and a golden stream fell down onto your chest and slowly covered your entire body, before it starting covering your face.

The piss fell in your mouth and you managed to swollow a lot of it but there was still a lot on your face and body. Your hair was soaked in the stuff. With a little jump on your dick, and a couple of quick kicks in the face, Noboru got off of the bed and began to speak to you.  
"Go take a shower, slave. But don't wash the bed! Your going to sleep in that bed tonight!"


	3. Armpit Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You smell Noboru's armpits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: armpit kink and yaoi. Don't like don't read

After he had his morning piss, (see last chapter) it was time for Noboru to get ready to school.  
"(Y/n), have you finished my homework?" Noboru asked you.  
You nodded and gave him the homework you had done for him.  
"Did you do yours? Give it to me." Noboru ordered.  
You gave him the homework that you had done for yourself but he ripped it up.  
"Why did you do that?!" You asked him in shock.  
Noboru shrugged. "'Cus I fealt like it."  
Well, that's why you loved him.

"Anyway, slave could you tell me if my deodorant smells nice?" He asked you.  
You nodded as he lifted up his arm. 

You sniffed the armpit without hesitation. That was definitely not good deodorant. In fact, you knew what it was. It was liquid ass! You'd seen this stuff on YouTube. But Noboru didn't stop there. He wanted you to carry on sniffing the liquid ass.  
And so you did.


End file.
